


Get Outta My Head

by darkpanda22



Series: Stuck In Your Head [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I'm don't write sexy times, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soulmates can hear each other's thoughts, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, but it was mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpanda22/pseuds/darkpanda22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where you can hear your soulmates' thoughts once your close to them. </p><p>Michael hates the idea of someone talking in his head randomly. It was dumb and stupid and people just look so creepy reacting to words no one else can hear. That is, until it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Outta My Head

 

Michael frowned as he walked down the street to work. Soulmates were all around him communicating through thought; giggling and sharing looks of endearing. It was pissing Michael off. He grumbled to himself as he pushed through the couples and continued to the little game shop at the corner, sighing in relief once the door closed. “You alright, man?” Michael’s frown returned “Those f*cking people are everywhere, Ray. Speaking in each other’s heads and sh*t. It’s f*cking dumb and creepy!” Ray smiled, giving Michael a knowing look “You just wait until you start ‘speaking in each other’s heads and sh*t’ with your soulmate. You won’t find it so annoying, then.” Michael rolled his eyes “Like f*cking hell I will.” Ray sighed, letting the subject drop. “Fine. Come on dick head, we got work to do.”

 

-

 

After that, Michael’s day went by incredibly fast with nothing but soulmate-less people coming in for most of the day. Though, one child had come in looking for a game and started to mumble to himself and react to words only he could hear and it made Michael’s skin crawl. He had to get Ray to help the kid because he was so freaked out about the whole soulmate telepathy thing. After that, the day went smoothly, all until closing time. Michael and Ray started closing up shop, having small talk every now and then. “That new Halo is great dude. I played it yesterday and almost sh*t myself! You played it yet?” Ray laughed “Nah dude. I was uh- a little busy but I’m gonna play it today. Is it really that good?” Ray rushed out the question to distract Michael from the fact that he was busy but it didn’t work in the slightest. “You were busy? Busy doing what? We got off work early yesterday so what the f*ck were you doing—“ Michael’s questions were cut short when Ray mumbled quietly, so Michael wouldn’t hear “Not now, Joel.” But Michael heard it and his mouth dropped open, making Ray wince. “Look man, I can explain-“ “No…No. You don’t have too. You- when did you find your soulmate?” “T-two weeks ago..” Ray mumbled before continuing a little louder “That’s why I was uh- busy.” Michael frowned and dropped down heavily in the chair in the doorway to the back room. They were quiet for a moment before Michael asked quietly “Isn’t it scary? To just hear someone out of nowhere?” Ray, slowly realizing why the boy dreaded finding his soulmate, smiled reassuringly as he stepped over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s actually not. I- can’t really explain it but you sort of just- know when your soulmate is gonna talk to you. The only time it startled me was when I first met Joel and I caught half of a thought when I passed an aisle in a grocery store.” Michael frowned, nodding slightly but he remained silent for another moment before he said “So tell me about Joel.”

 

-

 

Ray gushed about Joel for a total of an hour and thirty minutes. Michael left work feeling a little better about the whole soulmate thing, seeing as Ray was so happy with Joel. So Michael had a small smile on his face as he walked home, thoughts of what to eat for dinner filling his head. ‘Should I make spaghetti or order pizza?’ He scratched his cheek but almost jumped out of his skin when a British accent answered his question out loud. “Pizza’s bloody top but if you’re up for cooking then go on ahead.” Michael clutched his heart and let out a loud “JESUS F*CKING CHRIST!” Michael whipped his head over to glare at the container of the voice but felt it melt away as his eyes landed on the handsome man sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, love. Didn’t mean to scare you.” His heavy british accent sound like music to Michael’s ears and Michael found himself staring at his light brown hair defying gravity along with his slender, yet fit body and even his overly large nose; it all made Michael want to drag the man back to his apartment and have his way with him but he was brought out of his stupor when the man was chuckling, stepping close enough to almost touch Michael’s nose as he let out a voice much deeper voice then before “You’re quite sexy yourself, love. What’s your name?” Michael bit his lip, staring into the british man’s green eyes. “Michael. Michael Jones.” The man smiled “Gavin Free. Now, Mi-cool. What do you say you lead me back to your apartment and you have your way with me? After Pizza though.” Michael blinked, before he was smiling then laughing loudly. “You’re an idiot.” Michael said softly and grabbed Gavin’s hand, leading him back to his apartment. Gavin was beaming at not what Michael had said, but what he had thought. ‘Loveable, cute idiot.’ 'So I’m cute now?' Michael chuckled “Get outta my head, Gavin!” Gavin snickered “Never! You’re stuck with me now, love.” Michael rolled his eyes playfully, a single thought running through both of their heads as they smiled at each other. ‘I could get used to this.’ 

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to let me know how I did. Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
